


И будут биться со мною рядом

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018



Series: G-PG13 драбблы [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018
Summary: Стив знает симптомы — ему самому прилетало по голове достаточно часто.





	И будут биться со мною рядом

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** И будут биться со мною рядом  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 992 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Роджерс|Джеймс «Баки» Барнс, упоминаются воющие коммандос  
>  **Категория:** пре-слэш  
>  **Жанр:** hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** военка  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Стив знает симптомы — ему самому прилетало по голове достаточно часто.  
>  **Примечания:** в тексте использован русскоязычный вариант песни [Bella Ciao](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B0_%D1%87%D0%B0%D0%BE) в исполнении Муслима Магомаева (пер. А. Горохова)  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "И будут биться со мною рядом"

На самом деле, немцев не так уж много — дюжина, может, пятнадцать, — но Коммандос возвращаются после тяжелой длительной операции, и они и так вымотаны до предела. Даже Стив последние сутки держится исключительно благодаря сыворотке, что уж говорить об остальных. Перестрелка затягивается: гидровцы, явно узнавшие его униформу, занимают глухую оборону и прижимают их к земле огнем — всех, кроме него. Стив поднимается, прикрываясь щитом. Вдогонку несется возмущенное: «Ты куда?!» — но Стив уже бежит, швыряет щит, ловит его и швыряет снова.

Что-то горячо чиркает по плечу, сзади орут, через мгновение к рукопашной присоединяются Коммандос, а еще через несколько мгновений все заканчивается. Стив оглядывается — похоже, все целы — и принимается оттирать грязным февральским снегом запачканный кровью край щита. Что с Баки что-то не так, он понимает, когда тот, поднявшись — они с противником катались по промерзшей земле, пока Баки, извернувшись, не вытащил пистолет — пытается ухватиться за ствол ближайшего дерева, промахивается на полфута и падает на колени.

— Бак! — Стив на бегу стаскивает перчатки, ловит Баки за плечи, ощупывает руками, взглядом. — Зацепили? Где болит? Баки, слышишь меня?

Тот моргает медленно, заторможенно, и смотрит на него так, будто видит в первый раз.

— Стви? Чт с тобой стрслось? — Язык Баки едва ворочается, звуки наползают друг на друга. — Ты был меньше… — Он пытается уцепиться за плечи Стива, но пальцы бессильно соскальзывают.

— Баки? — Стив обхватывает его голову руками, пытаясь поймать глазами плывущий взгляд, и чувствует под пальцами что-то горячее, липкое.

Ссадина относительно небольшая, кость цела. Баки тихо шипит, пока Стив с Моритой в четыре руки промывают и перевязывают рану, и сереет каждый раз, когда приходится двигать головой. «Карусель», — бормочет он, когда Стив спрашивает, как он себя чувствует, и цепляется за его руку так, словно это единственное, что не дает миру сорваться с оси. Стив знает симптомы — ему самому прилетало по голове достаточно часто. Он знает, что делать при сотрясении: держать в тепле, много поить, не давать спать первые часов двенадцать.

К тому времени, как они заканчивают перевязку и поднимают Баки на ноги, возвращается посланный на разведку Дум-Дум — рядом небольшая заброшенная ферма. Стив щурится на низкое стылое небо, прикидывая, пойдет ли ночью снег.

Ферма состоит из покосившегося приземистого дома и нескольких полуразрушенных сараюшек. Хозяйство брошено давно, возможно, еще в начале войны, в доме не осталось ничего, кроме крыши и стен, даже рамы окон выдраны с мясом, но все же это лучше, чем ничего. Окна занавешивают полусгнившим тряпьем, Фэлсворт обнаруживает помятый таз, в котором можно развести огонь, а в прохудившейся в одном месте крыше имеется подходящее отверстие для дыма.

Баки сползает на грязный пол, прислоняется головой к стене, и напряженная линия его рта чуточку смягчается.

— Ты как? — вполголоса спрашивает Стив, опускаясь на корточки, и хмурится, когда в ответ Баки мычит что-то нечленораздельное, что может значить как «плохо», так и «не знаю» или «не ссы, сопляк».

— Бак, посмотри на меня. — Это звучит почти как приказ, и Баки подчиняется, болезненно щурясь и отворачиваясь от слабенького пока еще пламени костерка. Стив осторожно касается его щеки, стирая со скулы налипшую грязь. — Поговори со мной, слышишь?

Баки медленным, неуверенным движением облизывает губы, и Стив снимает с пояса помятую фляжку, полную еще где-то на треть, свинчивает колпачок и подносит к его губам, наклоняя так, чтобы Баки не приходилось двигать головой.

— Только потихоньку.

Баки с трудом делает три глотка, подолгу держа воду во рту, и отказывается от четвертого.

— Тошнит? — сочувственно спрашивает Стив. Ответом ему служат устало опущенные ресницы. Стив аккуратно ослабляет портупею, расстегивает верхние пуговицы синего бушлата и хенли под ним, передвигает жетоны так, чтобы цепочка не давила на горло. — Сейчас вернусь. Не засыпай, слышишь меня, Бак?

Снаружи уже стемнело. Сквозь пелену туч на севере еле-еле видна яркая точка Полярной Звезды. Темная полоса леса в сотне футов впереди шумит на ветру голыми ветвями. Стив ищет сугроб, но там, где снег не был истоптан, его уже выгреб, наполняя котелки и фляжки, Морита. И все же Стиву везет — за домом с теневой стороны на скате крыши еще висят несколько сосулек. Он сбивает их щитом, заворачивает в холстину, в которой Баки обычно держит пайку хлеба, и возвращается в дом.

Дум-Дум уходит дежурить, остальные собираются у огня, перетряхивая скудные остатки провизии. Пристраивая импровизированный компресс под затылком Баки, Стив старается действовать как можно аккуратнее, но Баки все равно стонет сквозь зубы.

— Я знаю, Бак, знаю, — виновато шепчет Стив, поглаживая его по скуле большим пальцем. Баки косится на него из-под ресниц, и Стиву все меньше нравится этот потерянный взгляд.

— Бак, ты знаешь, где мы?

Тот хмурится, морщится явно от боли, с трудом сглатывает.

— Аццано? — неуверенно отвечает он и, словно оправдываясь, добавляет: — Ты большой…

— Аццано был пять месяцев назад, Бак, — мягко говорит Стив.

Баки недоуменно хмурится, но прежде, чем успевает что-то сказать, Стива окликают:

— Капитан, аптечка не нужна?

Он и забыл, что его зацепило. Тянется проверить — рукав распорот, края задубели от крови, но рана неглубока, уже не кровоточит, да и не болит почти.

— Когда ты научишься не лезть под пули, а, сопляк? — ворчит Баки, так чтобы было слышно только ему, и Стив улыбается.

Стив соглашается, чтобы царапину перевязали, только ради того, чтобы не тревожить Баки лишний раз. Потом усаживается у стены, пристраивает щит, чтобы был под рукой, и осторожно тянет на себя Баки, пока тот не укладывается головой ему на бедро. По полу зябко тянет, и Стив укутывает его в оба их спальника.

— Как ты? — снова спрашивает он.

— Как на карусели на Кони Айленде, — признается Баки, не открывая глаз, и, осторожно пошевелившись, добавляет: — Но когда лежишь, вроде полегче.

— Можем остаться и на завтра, — предлагает Стив, но Баки ожидаемо морщится:

— Пайки почти закончились, и если кто-нибудь наткнется на трупы…

Какое-то время они молчат. Стив потихоньку перебирает выбивающиеся из-под повязки вихры.

— Я буду в порядке, — тихо говорит Баки. — Тут остался всего-то дневной переход.

— Посмотрим завтра. — Стив проверяет компресс, но лед еще не растаял до конца. Баки, вопреки его ожиданиям, не спорит. И они долго еще сидят в тишине, прислушиваясь к шорохам старого дома, потрескиванию огня и тому, как Гейб еле слышно насвистывает себе под нос незатейливую мелодию:

И ждут фашистов в горах засады.  
О, белла, чао, белла, чао, белла, чао, чао, чао!  
И будут биться со мною рядом  
Мои друзья из разных стран.*


End file.
